


Consequences

by o0SleepyPanda0o



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Classmates Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), Classmates Being Idiots (Miraculous Ladybug), Dead Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0SleepyPanda0o/pseuds/o0SleepyPanda0o
Summary: The class is made to face the consequences of their actions. But this is a far greater price than anyone expected.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 175





	Consequences

Alya felt like she couldn’t breathe. A million thoughts raced through her head. Yet, all she could feel was the overwhelming sense of guilt. 

How could she have done this? Marinette, she was the sweetest, most caring person in the world. How could Alya have let her self doubt her? Marinette who was her best friend, a girl who had once been her best friend. 

Tears dropped soaked her carpet, strangled sounds made their way out of her throat. Alya felt arms wrapping around her waist, they were warm, comforting. They only added to her grief. 

Comfort, happiness, all of those positive things, those weren’t something she deserved any longer. Alya didn’t have the right to be happy, not when she made her friend suffer so horribly. 

Ah, she didn’t have the right to even call Marinette a friend, did she? No, friends don’t betray each other in such an awful way. Friends don’t believe a stranger over the other. Friends don’t turn their backs on each other. 

Was Marinette ever truly her friend? Marinette certainly thought so, but Alya wasn’t a good friend. Alya had used Marinette, it didn’t matter if it was intentional. Alya had used Marinette’s kindness, had forced her into things. She had never given anything in return, had she? 

Before Alya knew it she was gasping for oxygen on the floor. She felt numb, dread pit in her stomach as she looked up a Marinette’s picture. Tears wouldn’t stop flowing, the hurt wouldn’t stop. Alya knows she deserves it, but she can’t help but seek comfort in those warm arms. 

Nino, he must have been feeling just as awful as she was, and yet here he was, helping her. Alya didn’t deserve him. He did also turn his back on Marinette, but he wasn’t as close to her. He may have known her since diapers, but they were never friends before high school. 

Guilt overrode the anger. But that didn’t mean it wasn’t there. Alya would get her revenge, she didn’t care how long it took. She would ruin Lila Rossi, and she would be damned if she didn’t make sure it followed the monster into the afterlife. 

A monster Lila was, but that didn’t mean Alya wasn’t one either. She was just as bad and she knew it. But unlike Lila, she would make up for her mistakes. Alya promised to make Marinette proud. Forgiveness wasn’t something Alya would ever be given, but maybe, just maybe, they could be friends again one day. 

Alya looked up to Marinette’s smiling photo. It was frozen in time, hiding the torture she had endured. The torture, that had lead her to her death.


End file.
